Assimilation², Issue 3
| miniseries = Star Trek: The Next Generation—Doctor Who | minino = 3 | writer = Scott & David Tipton, Tony Lee | artist = J.K. Woodward, The Sharp Brothers | colorist = | letterer = Shawn Lee | editor = Denton J. Tipton | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = July 2012 | format = | reprint = | pages = 29, 22 of which are story | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = 2368 and c. 2268 | stardate = 45635.2 and 3368.5 | altcover = }} Assimilation², Issue 3 is the untitled third issue of Assimilation², the Star Trek: The Next Generation—Doctor Who crossover comic series from IDW Publishing in 2012. It also included a crossover between Star Trek: The Original Series and Doctor Who. The story is by Scott Tipton, David Tipton and Tony Lee, and the art is by J.K. Woodward and The Sharp Brothers. Publisher's description to be added Summary Log Entries ;Captain's log, stardate 3368.5: : Mister Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Commander Scott are accompanying me to Aprilia III, site of a long-abandoned relay station built by a an alien civilization centuries ago. A Federation archaeology team has been stationed here for several months, attempting to glean an knowledge from the mysterious and unworkable technology, but has failed to make its last three scheduled reports. Subspace communication has gone unanswered. It's most likely a simple communications breakdown but best to be certain. The planet's unique radiation also prevents the use of the transporter, necessitating our visit via shuttlecraft. References Characters :Data • • Guinan • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Jean-Luc Picard • Amy Pond • William Riker • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Deanna Troi • Jefferson Whitmore • Rory Williams • Worf • Paula Zarlenga Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ''Galileo'' (NCC-1701/7) (II) • TARDIS ( ) Locations Stars, systems :Aprilia • Delta system Planets :Aprilia III • Delta IV Astronomical bodies :Paertes Nebula Races and cultures :Andorian • Betazoid • Borg • Cyberman • Human • Klingon • Time Lord States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :archaeology • communicator • phaser • radiation • relay station • sonic screwdriver • subspace • subspace communication Other references :Cyber controller • gelatin • gold • jelly baby • project manager • scarf • starch Appendices *The image for Cover B is based on a promotional poster for the movie Star Trek: First Contact. The cover image features the Doctor in the place of Picard, Rory Williams in the place of Data, and Amy Pond in the place of the Borg Queen, with the Enterprise-E being replaced by the TARDIS. Also, the Borg army at the bottom of the poster is now outnumbered by Cybermen. Images File:Assimilation3 Art1.jpg|Issue 3 Cover A image. File:Assimilation2 Cover B.jpg|Issue 3 Cover B image. File:Assimilation2 Issue 3 Cover RI.jpg|Issue 3 Cover RI image. Related stories Timeline Assimilation² category:Crossovers with other properties